The Perilous DWMA!
by Pineapple Whimsy
Summary: Kid gets forced to move into the dorms and finds himself with a roommate...an androgynous, asymmetrical roommate. Oh boy...this may end badly.  First story, so...yeah...KidChrona!
1. Introducing!

IN CLASS

"…What's wrong with Kid?" Maka leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to Soul.

"Hm…"

Soul glanced up at the Grim Reaper's son curiously. Kid was intensely gazing into space. Patti waved her arms and giggled while Liz stared intently at Kid, poking his shoulder every few seconds. Kid's eyebrows were arched as usual, and his eyes were clouded over with pondering, his mouth in a tight, contemplative frown.

"Dunno," Soul shrugged. Soul had learned that Kid worried about things that no one else could really…get. Probably just a possibly crooked book or something.

"I heard his dad made him move into the dorms," Tsubaki said quietly, focusing her soft eyes on Maka and Soul.

"I wonder…does he have a roommate? Maybe that's what's bothering him," said Maka. "Maybe it's a case of love!"

"Don't be stupid, Maka. I he's rooming with someone they have to be a guy, right? Can't be love. Maybe hate," Soul scoffed.

"Actually, I heard they changed the policies a few years back. Sometimes, a soul and a meister would want to move into the dorms together, and sometimes, like me and Black Star or you and Maka, the genders would be mixed. So they decided to let males and females room together. There's no guarantee that Kid's roommate is a boy," Tsubaki told Soul over Black Star's head.

Soul swiveled his head back towards Kid and a slow, sadistic smile crept onto his face.

"Hmmm…Well, now I'm curious," Soul mused, playing with the edge of his hoodie absently.

Kid was wandering down the hall of his dorm, heels of his shiny black shoes clicking slowly on the tiles. His head hung low on his chest and he was alone. He had dismissed Liz and Patti in hopes of some alone time. What was his dad thinking, forcing him into these asymmetrical dorms? It wasn't right. Something about consistently tardy and expulsion or held back or old age or something like that.

Once he reached his door, he gingerly touched the doorknob, reluctant to face the true source of his sorrows-his new roommate. He opened the door to see that new roommate sitting on a bed, staring at the wall.

"Hello…Chrona," muttered Kid.

"Um…hello, Kid," Chrona fearfully glanced at Kid for a moment and returned to staring at the wall.

'No, you really can't tell Chrona's gender by means of voice,' thought Kid, hopes dashed.

Ah…and now we see the true problem. Kid has a new roommate. Now…what gender is it?

And what will Kid do to find out?

Ano...This is my first….Do you think I should continue? Sorry it's short so far. I have more…but uh….yeah….please review! /


	2. Chrona's Revelation?

**Thank you for the sweet reviews. I'm excited! / The chapter is pretty short again, so I'm sorry...wah...**  
><strong>Oh, and I realized that I forgot this:<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!<strong>  
><strong>Anyways!<br>Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kid flopped onto his bed and twisted his mouth into a deep frown. He was frustrated beyond belief. When he had first met Chrona, before he knew they would be roommates, he was undeniably attracted to Chrona. Kid had assumed Chrona was a girl then...but now he wasn't so sure. His father only let people of different genders room together under special circumstances.<p>

He glanced over at Chrona, who was still staring blankly into space. Seconds turned into minutes as Kid continued to glare at his pink haired roommate.

"C-could you stop staring at me? It's really creepy and I don't know how to deal with that," Chrona finally said, fixing Kid with a hard gaze.

Kid got up from his bed, mortified and embarrassed. He began obsessively measuring the space between his bed and the wall, making sure they were precisely eight inches apart. Kid felt Chrona's eyes on his as he continued, and the tension soon became too much.

"Hey, want me to cook dinner?" Kid turned to Chrona, desperate for a distraction.

"No. I don't know how to deal with someone else preparing my food," Chrona said bluntly, eyes nervously darting back and forth. "D-do you want me to help you…with the measuring…?" Chrona continued.

"Ah…okay….but please know that I am very precise and accurate. I will end up rechecking all of your work and if you do something incorrectly, I won't be very kind."

Chrona's eyes widened at the harshness of Kid's comment. However, Kid soon noticed a pink head bobbing next to him holding a roll of measuring tape. Kid reached out for it and stopped when their hands inevitably brushed. Their hands were frozen in midair for a moment…

And Kid snatched the roll, face burning. What was he thinking? What if Chrona was a boy? That would be so wrong and ew. Or….would it? It was just Chrona….No! What was he doing, thinking like that? Kid was 100% heterosexual. Sure, he liked symmetry and was obsessed with neatness, but that just meant he had OCD, not that he was gay. Although…he did like musicals….

'THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY!'

But if Chrona was a girl…their baby would be pretty cute, huh…? Ugh! What was he doing thinking of babies! If Chrona knew what he was thinking, she-he-um….? would think he was a freak! Kid's thought raced in his mind as he began to ponder Chrona…..Chrona's chest was flat as a board, unlike Patti and Liz's….but then again, Maka was pretty flat too! ARGH!

'I AM STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! WHAT KIND OF USELESS SCUM AM I? ASYMMETRICAL AND INCOMPETENT AND NOW THINKING PERVERSELY! WHERE DID I GO WRONG? DISGUSTING DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING, DISGUSTINGDISGUSTING!' Kid braced both of his hands on his head and groaned. He sat there for a moment and then he noticed a trembling hand out of the corner of his eye.

Chrona's eyes were shut and s(he) was reaching a hand out towards Kid's face. S(he) was hunched over and one hand was balled up in a fist pressed to his/her chest. Chrona's expression was nervous and pained as s(he) reached towards Kid.

Kid smiled and gently pressed his forehead into Chrona's outstretched hand. Chrona gasped softly and let his/her hand rest on Kid's forehead for a moment. Then, with a start, Chrona yanked his/her hand away from Kid's face and tucked it in his/her lap.

"Ah…um…I'm sorry. Um…Your forehead is pretty warm…Sh-should you go see a nurse…or should I get, um, some m-medicine?" Chrona, flustered, began looking for something to occupy his/her hands. When s(he) could find none, s(he) just sat in the corner, glancing at Kid every few seconds and lowering his/her eyes when s(he) saw that Kid was still gazing at him/her.

"Nah, I'm fine," Kid beamed brightly at Chrona, heart fluttering and stomach twisting. Chrona looked shock for a moment, and then returned a small, shy smile.

Girl or boy, Chrona was pretty cute.

But Kid still had to know.

A few hours later, the room was symmetrical, and the two roommates moved to the bathroom. Kid was appalled at the condition of the bathtub and began to scrub the sides. Chrona quickly joined him and they were soon laughing and scrubbing violently.

"Clean, clean, clean!" cried Kid as his scary side took over. Chrona stopped and looked at Kid. Kid saw Chrona and slowed his scrubbing and looked at Chrona.

Chrona knew the look that Kid was giving him/her. Kid wanted to know Chrona's gender. Chrona began to worry. What if that was the only reason that Kid has been nice to him/her?

Chrona gripped the rag tighter.

"Just so you know, I'm a girl," Chrona said.

Kid smiled, obviously relieved. He cocked his head and said, "Well, thanks. To be honest, I couldn't really tell."

'THANK GOD IN HEAVEN! I'M NOT A HOMOOOO!' he thought, exuberant.

Until he saw Chrona's face. Chrona's expression held guilt and confliction. Kid didn't understand it. Why would Chrona be so upset?

'I get the feeling that Chrona…' Kid started his thought as he returned to cleaning.

'…isn't telling me something!'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...starting to figure stuff out about how to do lines and all! Yay! I hope you liked it despite Kid's meanness...silly Kid...all reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	3. How did Soul get involved!

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Even though it's less than 10, I'm still excited! Ha, I'm a dork.  
>I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer, but I'm struggling...waaaah...<br>I'll do my best, though!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>LATER THAT NIGHT<p>

"Soul! You burned my soumen!" Maka cried, beating Soul over the head with a kitchen spoon.

"Ow! Ow! Did not, you crazy ol' bat! Stop that! Don't kick me with your fat ankles!" Soul took cover from Maka's vicious spoon slinging with a cutting board.

Maka gave up after awhile and filled her bowl with the scorched soumen. She sat down at the table angrily. When Soul sat down, she looked at him and turned her face away.

"Hmph! Eyesore!" She huffed. Soul's face contorted angrily.

"Yeah, like you're so nice to look at! What kind of meister injures their weapon!" Soul pointed the forefinger of one hand at Maka as he used his other to rub a developing bruise on his throbbing scalp.

"You're one to talk, you slob! You're not a fun roommate at all!" accused Maka, pointing a certain finger of her own at Soul. After a few tense moments, they began to laugh (hysterically.)

"Ah…speaking of roommates, I wonder how Kid's coping," Maka said, washing her middle finger with soap. **(It's not the same as washing your mouth out, Maka!)**

** "**Well…I'm sure he's doing fine," Soul nodded, scooping up some soumen with a fork.

* * *

><p>Kid was nestled in his bed, fretting. He always had trouble sleeping, especially since there were so many unsymmetrical things in the world…but that wasn't the source of his anxiety on this particular night.<p>

He and Chrona had decided to cook dinner together…curry. But Chrona had barely said a word the entire evening, speaking only when absolutely necessary. Eventually, Kid stopped trying to rouse language. When they went to sleep, Chrona didn't say a word.

Kid remembered back when Chrona had told Kid about her gender. Kid was almost positive that Chrona was keeping something from him…probably concerning her gender…but no, that wouldn't make sense….maybe Chrona was a hermaphrodite….? Hm…that would certainly be cause for embarrassment….Kid didn't know what to think anymore.

He drifted into a troubled slumber.

At one point during the night, he could have sworn he heard a soft whimper. But he was too tired to wake up all the way. He was asleep again before he was awake.

The next morning, Kid woke up and saw that Chrona's bed was empty. A bowl of rice rested atop the counter, presumably for Kid. Kid smiled to himself. And looked at the time. Oooh, 6:50 AM, huh? Interesting.

Kid got up and picked up the bowl of rice.

"Thanks, Chrona," he murmured, smiling.

Soul walked into the men's bathroom only to find frickin _Chrona_ of all people.

"That's right. I forgot you enrolled here recently," Soul said passively. He stopped, though, thanks to Chrona's face reflected in the bathroom mirror. It was a mask of sheer horror.

Soul was surprised. Yeah, Chrona was a wuss, but he usually didn't freak out this bad. The tension lasted for about two heartbeats before Soul spoke again.

"So…uh, Chrona," Soul started awkwardly. He hooked his thumbs into his pockets and glanced at the terrified boy. "Who're you rooming with?"

Chrona gave Soul the look of a lamb about to be slaughtered.

"Please don't say anything. Please, Soul," Chrona whimpered. "Please don't tell Kid."

"Don't tell Kid? Don't tell Kid _what?_ What did you do?" Soul fixed Chrona with a hard stare, accusatory and expectant. Chrona looked nervously to the side.

"I-I-I…Kid's my roommate, and he thinks I'm a g-girl…" Chrona said through gritted teeth. Soul narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you set him straight about that?"

Chrona shrank into the corner and made a nervous sound somewhere between a moan and a hum. "I lied to him," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Soul was silent for a moment. He was at a loss. Chrona shrank away from Soul's incredulous gaze, teeth bared in fear.

"Back up! Start over! You _lied _to Kid? About your gender?" His eyes widened with understanding. Kid's stressing out the day before…his absentmindedness… Chrona's bizarre absence from Maka's side…Well, Kid and Chrona _had_ both just gotten dorm rooms…it was natural that they'd be assigned to each other… especially since they were both boys… it was starting to come together.

"I had to! You don't understand, Soul. I wanted us to be friends, but I knew we would have a hard time if I were a boy! I don't how to deal with someone like him hating me!" Chrona cowered in the corner of the restroom, fat tears glazing over his eyes.

"So…Kid thinks you're a girl…because you wanted him to like you better?" Soul confirmed. Chrona tearfully nodded.

"Please…don't tell him!" Chrona was a sobbing mess at this point. He buried his face in his hands and moaned.

Soul looked at the pitiful pile of Chrona. What was he supposed to do? Say no? *Sigh*

"Okay, Chrona. I won't tell Kid you're a boy," Soul promised.

'Why do I get the feeling that I'll regret this later?' Soul asked himself as Chrona sputtered out his gratitude.

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much, Soul! Now he won't hate me!"

"When he finds out the truth, which he probably will, he'll _definitely _hate you, Chrona," Soul said bluntly, taking no pity.

Chrona tearfully smiled. "But for now, I don't have to deal with it," he said. Soul frowned. There was one thing that didn't make sense.

"Dontcha think you're going a bit far just for Kid's approval? I mean, c'mon, it's just Kid," Soul put a hand on the back of his head and jutted out his bottom lip in confusion.

Chrona blushed from the corner and put a hand on his burning cheek. "I-I don't know….I just….I want him to like me…I don't know why…but I want to keep cooking with him and cleaning the dorm room and stuff…" Chrona then smiled bashfully. "It's…a lot of fun."

Soul looked at his watch and sighed. 7:02 AM.

"Um…so yeah…you have fun with that…I'm going to class," Soul made a hurried exit without looking back.

When Soul opened the door to his classroom, he saw Liz and Patty on either side of an unusually cheerful Kid. Maka was turned around in her seat, chatting with him. Kid said something and Maka laughed in response. Soul bristled in jealously and stomped up the stairs. He took his seat next to Maka, already pissed until he heard what she was saying.

"Oh, your roommate is Chrona, huh?" she asked, chipper.

"Yes, Chrona is…my roommate. She's awfully agreeable, even if she's asymmetrical… I will have to cut that hair of hers soon," Kid responded, a goofy smile adorning his flushed face.

"What? Wait, Kid, Chrona isn't-"

"A lesbian!" Soul cut in, covering Maka's mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about, fool?" Kid glared at Soul. Liz snickered in one hand, and Patty started folding origami rabbits.

"So…you've got a shot!" Soul cried. All the kids deadpanned at Soul, not sure of how to respond.

"I never assumed that Chrona was a lesbian Soul. That remark was quite irrelevant," Kid said, shooting icy daggers at Soul. Soul recoiled, unsure of how to respond.

"You know what, Kid? You're right! I should go talk to Maka about my shortcomings as a living being!" Soul suggested, dragging a protesting Maka away.

Kid stared for a moment, but didn't care enough to keep watching.

"Soul, what are you doing! Kid has to know that he made a mistake!" Maka whisper-yelled as soon as Soul took his hand off of her mouth.

"No. No, he doesn't. Take my word for it Maka. Don't get involved with this mess," Soul told her. "Chrona has a crush or something, so he lied to Kid about his gender."

"What! That sounds like a train wreck! We have to do something!"

"Don't. Get. Involved."

Maka looked down and thought for a moment. "Fine," she finally said.

Soul grinned. "Thanks, Maka. But we should probably still watch over those two…that is a doomed relationship…but y'know…we could…be sympathetic…?"

Maka's smile vanished and turned into earnest determination. "We could be like guardian angels!" Soul chuckled, picturing himself and Maka in angel getup.

"Sure, Maka. Like guardian angels," Soul smiled and bumped fists with her.

So it was decided. Maka and Soul were going to aid Chrona in his misguided attempt at love!

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, boy, wonder what Kid would make of all this, lol. Poor Chrona.<strong>


	4. Kid and Chrona's Day Off

**Hey guys! As always, thank you for the reviews.**

**So first lemme say: I'm sorry about how long it took me to update…*sigh* my computer got a virus, so I've been relying on the school computers…during lunch…after school….*sigh***

**Also! So so so sorry about the whole yaoi mishap! I thought about putting in a warning, but that would have ruined the surprise.**

***sigh* oh well...I just can't think of Chrona as a girl…oh well…**

**Okay…so…I'm a little sad…but that's okay! Persevere! Let's go!**

* * *

><p>SPYING ON KID AND CHRONA<p>

"Soul! Move _over!"_

"Move yourself, fat-ankles!"

"I'm a big star! BIGSTAR!"

"Dammit, Black Star, keep your mouth _shut_!"Soul seethed at the brightly grinning loudmouth.

"How did _you_ get involved?" Maka asked, deadpanning at the blue haired idiot.

"The real question is: What the hell are we wearing!" cried Black Star, gesturing to their black catsuits and spywear.

"We have to blend in! You should know that, Mr. Assassin!" Maka glared, blushing furiously.

"Black Star, we should be grateful that they let us tag along…." Tsuabki smiled and put a comforting hand on Black Star's shoulder.

"You know they couldn't keep me out of this! Not a BIGSTAR like me!" Black Star shouted. "HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

"SHUT UP!"

'_Sorry Chrona…it was impossible to keep these guys out of it…' _Soul thought, sighing heavily. He fixed his gaze on the shadowy figures in the window. Nothing was going on, really. They were just reading or something. Ugh! Why was he even here? Oh yeah.

Maka wanted to come.

Soul sighed again and braced himself for a long, uncool night.

Chrona sat on his bed reading, nervously glancing at Kid between pages and words. Kid looked at Chrona after awhile, unsettled by his nervousness.

"Something wrong, Chrona?" Kid asked, closing his book.

"N-n-no, nothing!" Chrona exclaimed, putting his hands up defensively. His book fell off of his lap and slid to the floor. "U-um…" he reached down to grab it, but Kid beat him to hit.

Chrona gulped at Kid's expression. He was looking imploringly at Chrona, eyes gently, but assertively demanding an answer.

"Really?" Kid asked, voice full of skepticism.

"U-u-um…I-I-I…I um….that is…I just…." Chrona's eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't know…h-h-how t-to deal with this!" Kid extended his hand towards Chrona, but stopped just short and snapped it back to his side.

"Deal with what, Chrona?" Kid prompted, voice steady and calm. Chrona looked at Kid for a moment, but then averted his eyes.

"I don't know. Let's go to sleep," he suggested, leaning against his bed. "I'm tired."

Kid nodded and stood.

He decided against pointing out that it was only 7: 58 PM.

* * *

><p>Kid woke to the sound of sobs. He turned in his bed and scanned the room silently.<p>

"H-hello, Mr. Corner…h-h-how are you doing?" a small, tinny voice was muffled by something so. The voice belonged to Chrona.

Kid's eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he could make out Chrona shuddering towards the wall, crying into a pillow. Kid narrowed his eyes, unsure of what he was seeing. Then he sat up in his bed, looking at Chrona quizzically.

"Ch-Chrona?" Kid's voice came out smaller than he had intended. Chrona flinched and looked up at Kid, sniffling.

"Ah! K-Kid…I-I-I'm s-sorry! J-just go back to sleep…I'm very s-sorry that I woke you up!"Chrona looked down and frowned. Kid looked at Chrona for a few moments and then hopped off of his bed, stepping over to Chrona. Chrona was awestruck, and could do nothing but stare at Kid as he plopped down in the empty space next to him.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked, putting a hand on Chrona's shoulder. Chrona shook his head.

"Nothing," Chrona said quietly.

"Chrona?" Kid asked imploringly. He gazed quietly at the other, yellow eyes practically glowing in the dark.

"J-Just…remembering the past is all…I'm just worried…that _she'll _come back…again…," Chrona said, shuddering into himself.  
>Kid felt a shiver go down his spine. She…she…Kid didn't have to ask to know who "she" was. The she…with yellow eyes and brown-blonde hair. The she with a twisted smile and horrific curiosity. The she who almost seduced Stein. She…she…Chrona's hideous excuse for a mother. The tremors continued to run down his spine, and his grip on Chrona's shoulder tightened.<p>

"I don't think…she'll come back…" Kid said. Chrona looked at Kid, obviously wanting to believe what he was saying. While Chrona stared at him, Kid began to feel more and more protective of his pink-haired roommate.

What right did she have? What right did she have to mess Chrona up so badly? To experiment on her own child? Look what she had reduced her own flesh and blood to. A whimpering mess of a human. Kid felt angrier and angrier with each passing moment. Finally, he grabbed Chrona's arm and wrapped his arms around the young boy (or girl, as he so believed.)

Chrona was still for a moment, guilt eating away at his intestines. They stayed still, heartbeats synchronizing, breath even and slow. Chrona smiled gently into Kid's chest and closed his sore eyes.

Before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kid woke up before Chrona. He looked down at the pink head nestled on his chest and then at the time.<p>

Oh. It was already past 10:00. Too late for school now. Kid reached down to wake Chrona, but stopped just short. He was distracted by Chrona's sleeping face. He looked cute.

Kid smiled, but reached down anyways.

"Chrona. Hey Chrona. Wake up. We can't sleep all day, you know," he said sternly, but he couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

Chrona stirred gently and stretched out a bit, head brushing Kid's throat. Kid shivered happily.

"Hm?" Chrona asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine," Kid said, looking at Chrona. He was still leaned against the wall from the night before, Chrona folded inside of him.

"K-K-Kid! O-oh no, what time is it?" Chrona looked at the clock hanging on the wall and his face fell. "It's so late…"

"Whatever…hey, let's ditch. What do you say?" Kid asked, extending a hand towards Chrona.

"Ditch? I don't know how to deal with ditching so soon…" Chrona said quietly. He really did want to skip school. It felt like too much, too soon.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can go to town and try on clothes and get ice cream and stuff," Kid smiled, the idea becoming more and more appealing to him.

"Okay…" Chrona nodded, smiling. "Let's ditch."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…." Maka frowned at Kid and Chrona's empty chairs. She turned to Soul.<p>

"I wonder where they are…What do you think, Soul?"

Soul looked at Maka with disinterest. "Who cares? It's none of our business." Maka stared at Soul for a moment, leaned down to pick up a book, and promptly bashed him in the head with its spine.

"We're trying to help, remember?" Maka said lividly. Soul clutched his head in pain.

"OW! Maka, dammit! Why do we even care! It doesn't INVOLVE us!" Soul crouched over to protect himself from the inevitable second blow. When it didn't come, Soul uncovered his eyes cautiously.

Maka was gazing at her lap, clutching her book in her hands. Her face was downcast, and her eyes looked troubled.

"I think we should help…because…I don't know…Chrona…I guess I just want to help him…" Maka said. She looked at Soul from the side. "They seem like a good match, y'know?"

"No, I don't know. They'd maybe make an okay match if Chrona was a girl. But he's _not_, so it's _not_ a good match at _all_," Soul propped his feet up on the table, frowning. "You're acting like a fujoshi."

"What's a fujoshi?" asked Maka, looking at Soul questioningly.

Soul groaned and looked at his partner, wondering if he should go ahead and tell her. "A fujoshi…is someone that…really likes yaoi…or something."

"Yaoi? What's that? Soul, are you being perverted again? Is it more of that hentai stuff? Soul, do you read "yaoi"?" Maka cocked her head to the side. Soul looked around quickly, face burning.

"No! Maka! Shut _up! _Shut up, shut up!"Soul buried his face in his hands. "This is why I don't tell you anything!"

"Haha! Sorry, Soul, didn't mean to embarrass you!" she said, grinning.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both of their thoughts beginning to turn towards Kid and Chrona. Where could they be? Should they go look for them?

At that moment, they both knew what to do…Let those crazy kids work this out _themselves_…and watch the whole thing unfold, laughing maniacally.

* * *

><p>"A-Ah…K-Kid…are you sure I should do this?"<p>

"Of course I am."

"But it's so frilly…"

"I know. It's cute."

"…"

Chrona held a frilly, lacy, baby pink dress in his trembling hands. He looked up at Kid's expectant face, unsure of what to do.

"Well, try it on," Kid said. "The color suits you quite well. If you like it, I'll buy it for you," he smiled. Chrona gulped. He'd worn dresses before. Medusa hadn't cared what he wore, usually giving him her old hand-me-downs, which is why everyone always thought he was a girl. But still…this was really…girly…but if Kid wanted him to wear it…

"Um…okay," Chrona said shakily. He gripped the dress tighter in his hands and walked over to the dressing room. After he drew the curtain and started disrobing he heard Kid walk over and sit down in the chair in front of the dressing area.

Without thinking, Chrona tried to unzip the pink dress Kid had picked out. However, he was incompetent with zippers…and ended up slicing his finger with it.

"Ow!" Chrona looked down at his finger, which had begun to bleed black blood. However, something was strange. He wasn't healing or anything…maybe because Rangarok wasn't out? No…something definitely seemed off… He heard Kid get out of his seat hurriedly. "Chrona? Are you okay?"

"Yes! Y-Yes! Don't come in here! Please don't come in!" Chrona cried, grabbing the curtain to stop Kid from coming inside. Kid paused. "I-I'm just having a little trouble with the dress, but it's okay…" Kid sighed and sat back down.

Chrona was shaking, terrified by the close call. If Kid had walked in, then he would have seen Chrona's too-flat chest and his…um…well…he was wearing bloomers, but regardless…he would have noticed. Chrona clutched the dress to his chest, still shaken up by the near blow in cover.

"Are you sure you're okay, Chrona?" asked Kid, standing again.

"Yeah! Positive!" replied Chrona. Chrona walked over to the curtain and stuck only his hand out to show Kid that he was indeed okay. Kid walked over and gently picked up Chrona's hand, inspecting it.

"That's right…your blood is black…wait, I have some antiseptic in my pockets….lemme check," Kid began to fish through his pockets.

"No! I don't know w-what will happen if I try to use normal stuff!" Chrona jerked his hand back, but Kid was still attached to it. So as Chrona pulled his hand into the dressing room, he brought Kid in with him.

They were silent for a few seconds as Kid was toppled over Chrona. Chrona still had the dress on his chest as a guard, but it was still an awkward situation.

"I-I'm sorry," Kid said, blushing. He stood up and turned away one hand on his cheek, the other on his hip. "Forgive me."

Chrona nodded mutely and yanked the dress over his head, hoping that Kid hadn't noticed how flat he was, or how…you know….he was…down there….

Nevermind.

Chrona grabbed the edge of Kid's pants gently. He was finished dressing up. "K-Kid?"

Kid turned and looked at Chrona, laughing softly. Chrona looked cute, as always. But a little cuter than usual. Chrona looked away, embarrassed that he was in a dress.

"Should I buy it?" Kid asked, flipping out his wallet.

"N-no, that's okay," said Chrona, fidgeting with the end of his dress. "We can just go s-somewhere else…"

"Like where?" asked Kid, cocking his head to the side, amused.

"Maybe….a carnival?" asked Chrona. Kid grinned.

"I think that's a fabulous idea," he nodded, and then he left the dressing room to let Chrona get changed back into his usual garb.

Once Chrona was finished getting dressed, Kid and Chrona got on a bus to go to the Death City Carnival. Chrona nervously tugged at the ends of his hair, remembering the time he asked Lady Medusa to take him to a carnival. She had smiled threateningly and thrown him in a dark room with circus music playing.

"Remember Chrona. You're special. You'll never be like the other children that get to go to carnivals or amusement parks. You'll always be the boy with black blood." Then she shut the door, leaving Chrona encased in blackness. Alone.

"Hey, Chrona, we're here. Let's go," said Kid, tugging on Chrona's hand. Chrona snapped out of his trance and looked up at Kid.

"A-alright," he said, and he grabbed Kid's hand. When they stepped out of the bus, Chrona swooned on his feet. The carnival was huge with looming rides and candy coated treats. Stuffed animals, cotton candy, Ferris wheels…Chrona leaned into the crook of Kid's arm, eyes damp. The smell was intoxicating, all sweetness and fluff. He thought his heart would burst.

They stood there for a few moments, taking in the chaotic scene, both enticed by the promise of spinning, laughing, and maybe throwing up.

"Come on!" Kid said, and he dragged Chrona past the shiny silver gates into the chaos.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT NIGHT<p>

When night came, Kid and Chrona stumbled back onto the bus, laughing and grinning hugely. Chrona's arms were full of stuffed animals that Kid had won, and Kid's arms were full of candies and other sticky sweets. Both of them were high on the reek of sugar. They tumbled into a seat, still laughing.

"Thank you for the rabbit…I…um…really like it," Chrona smiled, burying his face into the pink rabbit that Kid had won for him. Kid proudly grinned, tightening his grip around the cotton candy.

The bus started to move and the funnel cake in Kid's lap started to slide.

"Ah!" Kid exclaimed. He tried to reach into his lap to grab it, but the sugary sweets took up too much space in his arms. Chrona reached around his bunny and grabbed the funnel cake before it fell, holding it in Kid's lap.

They were both silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. Then, they simultaneously realized where Chrona's hands were placed. Yeah…in Kid's lap…a little bit too close to….nevermind.

Chrona retracted his hand and turned away, eyes shut tightly.

"Ah! Ah! I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Aaahh!" Chrona buried his face behind the bunny's ear.

"Um…n-no…it's okay….you know….at least th-the funnel cake is o-okay…ummmm," Kid averted his eyes, face remarkably red, glad the funnel cake hid his reaction to Chrona's touch.

They braced themselves for an awkward ride home. Chrona fidgeted with the multitude of stuffed animals that Kid had gotten for him and Kid struggled to hold onto his lunch. The ride made Chrona sleepy, but it just made Kid sick.

"Ah…" Kid moaned, clutching his stomach.

"A-Are you okay?" Chrona asked, eyes nervously darting back and forth. "Do you feel sick? Do you have to go to the restroom?" Kid shook his head. The bus gave a violent lurch and Kid clasped one hand over his mouth.

At least the ride was almost over.

Chrona was eventually lulled to sleep by the rocking of the train, contented by the softness of the animals and Kid's distinctive scent. Then it occurred to Chrona…the whole day…hadn't it been a bit like…a date? With that, he nodded up.

When he woke up, Kid was shaking him with a pale hand.

"Chrona? Chrona, we're back. Hey, Chrona!" Chrona opened his eyes, feeling sticky and gross, but warm and comfortable at the same time. It was starting to get late; he could feel it.

Chrona stood up groggily and grabbed onto Kid's hand and followed him out of the bus. He walked into the gates of DWMA and into the building, rubbing his eyes.

When they got into the building, Chrona looked up at the clock. It was past 9:30. Maka was sitting on a chair at the entrance, bouncing her leg. When she saw Kid and Chrona, she jumped up.

"Where have you been all day!" she demanded, shaking her fist. Chrona blushed and hid behind Kid.

"A-At a carnival…and a clothes store…?" Chrona cowered away from his best friend's terrifying gaze.

Kid wasn't saying anything, just focusing his eyes on the ground. Maka looked up at his face.

"Kid? Are you…okay? You don't look so good…" Kid started to sway, and then…yes…he vomited. On Maka's shoes. She squealed, mouth agape in shock.

"Ah…ah…ah….AHHHH!" she hopped around a bit, screaming. Soul burst in through the doors.

"Maka? Are you okay?" he stopped short at the mess and took in Maka's horrified face. Then he put on hand over his mouth. And started to giggle.

"Stop that, Soul! It's not _funny_!" she cried, hitting his arm. The two commenced arguing and Chrona struggled to keep Kid standing.

"Ummm….guys? Guys?" Chrona asked, wavering under Kid's body weight. When Soul and Maka did not stop fighting, Chrona collapsed into the chair, Kid still toppled over him.

"You always laugh at me when something bad happens! And it's NOT FUNNY!"

"Whatever! Suck it up! Like you don't laugh at my misfortunes?"

"Ugh, Soul! You are so _immature_!"

Chrona couldn't stay silent. He could feel Kid's warms forehead on his shoulder, feel his clamminess on his shirt. Kid was sick. And nobody was going to help him out?

Chrona call bullshit.

"SHUT UP! Look at you two, yammering away, while your FRIEND is sick! Couldn't you put your lovers' quarrels on the back burner and HELP ME GET HIM TO HIS FRIGGIN ROOM?"

Maka and Soul were silent. One heartbeat, two heartbeats. Oh. My. God. What just happened? Did they just….did Chrona just…? No…can't be…what…no! What the hell?

Maka slipped off her shoes and jumped over the pile of puke to Chrona and Kid. She took one side of Kid and they began to drag him to his room.

"Maka? What do you want me to do?" Soul called after them. Maka turned around, glaring.

"You…! You…! You clean this up!" she cried. Soul's eyes widened.

"Wait! No! Maka!"

But she was already out of earshot. Soul puts up with a lot, huh?

On the trip to the bedroom, Maka shot a guilt inducing look at Chrona.

"Are you sure about what you're doing?" she asked him.

Chrona gulped. "No…But…what else can I do?" He looked at the floor with downcast eyes.

"Chrona…" Maka said. Then Chrona looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I will tell him…just not yet…"

"It'll just get worse."

"I can't deal with this right now…can we not talk about it?" Chrona looked away, done with the conversation.

"Fine…but tell me…how was your date?" she teased.

"No! Stop! We shouldn't talk about that either! And it wasn't a date! Not really!" Chrona blushed.

"Didja kiss?" she asked, eyes narrowing knowingly.

"No! No, of course not!" Chrona said as they reached his room.

"Well…bye, I guess…" Chrona said, opening his door. He dragged Kid in, leaving Maka at the door.

"See you tomorrow!" she waved. Then she ran down the hall, barefoot.

Chrona lifted Kid onto the bed and found himself partially pinned by Kid. He smiled and curled up to Kid, covering themselves with a blanket. He tucked his head under Kid's chin, and smiled when Kid wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Chrona," he started. "I messed it up." Chrona looked up.

"No you didn't! Don't say that!" Chrona exclaimed.

"I got sick…it was probably disgusting…I'm sorry."

"Well…despite that…it was one of the best days of my life," Chrona listened to Kid's heartbeat and even though he couldn't see it, he knew Kid was smiling.

* * *

><p>Okay! Finally, Chapter 4! Thanks for reading! Sorry again about how long it took!<br>Please review!


	5. Trust

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy! . Anyways, my computer it still busted, so yeah...still updating from school.**

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

Kid rolled over, clenching his stomach. He felt sick and his mouth felt…ew. He sat up abruptly and flopped off of his bed, drenched in cold sweat. Everything felt off, slow motion.

"K-Kid?" Chrona croaked from Kid's bed.

Kid didn't respond, and instead stumbled to the restroom groggily. He leaned over the sink and spit viciously.

"Gross," he murmured. He obsessively scraped his teeth with one of his new toothbrushes from his secret stash. He squirted minty toothpaste into his open mouth, glaring at the mirror. How unseemly.

He glanced at the clock and gasped. Oops. Looked like he would be skipping again. He closed his eyes discontentedly and sighed. Then he felt a pair of arms circle around him, under his arms and up his chest and press a cool rag to his forehead.

"How do you feel?" Chrona's voice was kind and patient.

"Gross, but okay," Kid assured Chrona, but even as he was saying this, he was swaying softly on his feet.

"Liar," Chrona accused. It was true; Kid was still feeling a little bit shaky and woozy from the night before. His stomach felt empty but he knew it would reject whatever he tried to feed it.

Kid smirked and let out a breath. "I feel fine, really." Kid leaned on the counter for support as he tried to turn his head to face Chrona. "Just a little woozy."

Chrona frowned and unraveled his arms. Kid spit out the water and toothpaste, all while looking curiously at the pink-haired boy. Chrona tugged on Kid's hand, a bit too hard. Kid stumbled, and Chrona had to catch him.

"You aren't okay," Chrona whined. Kid gave up and let Chrona lead him over to his bed. Chrona pushed Kid onto his bed and tucked him in.

"You've gotta get some rest," Chrona said, touching Kid's face gingerly. "If you don't, you'll just feel worse."

"Fine…but I think you should go to school today," Kid murmured, grabbing hold of Chrona's hand. He flipped it over and stroked the soft skin on the back distractedly.

"No," Chrona shook his head and retracted his hand. "I'm staying home today too."

Kid sighed and lifted his head. Chrona tucked his feet under his legs and sat on the edge of Kid's bed. Kid rested his head on Chrona's right leg and smiled. He felt more comfortable and at peace than he had in a long time. Chrona stroked the three white sanzu lines on the side of Kid's head curiously.

"What are these?" he asked slowly, fully aware of the other's obsession with symmetry.

"It's a reaper thing," Kid concluded, snuggling closer to Chrona.

"Kid, are we friends?" Chrona asked uncomfortably.

"What? Of course," Kid said. "Why would you ask that?"

"Nothing…it's just…I dunno…you just brushed off my question….do y-you not trust me?" Chrona shivered, mortified, tongue feeling suddenly heavy in his mouth.

Kid sat up abruptly, startling Chrona.

"Do you trust me?" Kid asked.

Chrona said nothing in response. Kid smirked and layed one hand on the side of Chrona's face, forcing him to look at him.

Chrona's heart stopped for a few moments as Kid looked at him. Kid held the side of Chrona's face and stopped smiling. His expression turned intense as he held Chrona in the position. He leaned in carefully, slowly, drawing the moment out for as long as possible.

Then the door slammed open.

"Hey guys! So there's this dance coming up and stuff, so you know-" Kim poked her head inside the door, waving a bundle of fliers. She stopped when she saw the two boys laying awkwardly frozen on the bed.

"Mm….um…Excuse me, I didn't mean to intrude! My bad!" Kim ducked her pink head out leaving only a flier in her wake.

Kid stood up after her departure and picked up the green flier.

"Hmm…what's this? A dance…interesting…do you want to go?" Kid turned around to see Chrona. Chrona looked down, blushing. A dance…with Kid? The thought was exciting.

"Um…but I-I don't know how to dance, you know?" Chrona stood up and waved his hands in front of him hurriedly, trying to back out anyways. Kid's eyes began to glimmer mischievously as he grinned evilly, closing in on Chrona.

"I'll teach you. It's not very hard," Kid said. Chrona was backing up farther and farther away until he was sitting on the bed again. Kid grabbed his wrists and pushed him down until he was on top of Chrona. He had his hands wrapped around Chrona's weak wrists and pressed them into the pillow, his legs braced on either side of him.

"Ah-ah….I-I….um….umm…!" Chrona was cut off by a look.

"So does that mean you don't want to go to the dance with me?" Kid looked positively heartbroken, eyes losing their glint quickly.

Chrona felt a tug of guilt at his heart for letting his selfish cowardice hurt someone else. He grabbed Kid's face roughly, mind full of raw want. Kid looked surprised to see Chrona's face so suddenly close.

Chrona was the one who closed the last few centimeters of space between them, until their lips were locked in a desperately fueled kiss. Kid let out a surprised gasp but didn't pull away.

Kid pushed Chrona down onto the bed, kissing him happily. He had secretly hoped for this, Chrona pinned under him. He could feel Chrona's racing heartbeat under him. He smirked and ran his hands through Chrona's pink hair. They seemed to be melting into each other and everything felt….right. Kid was suddenly glad…glad his father had made him move into the dorm rooms, glad his dad had given him this roommate, glad that Chrona never cut "her" hair, glad for "her" prefect asymmetry even if he would never admit it. He loved everything about his life. His weapons, his school, and now….his girlfriend. He felt a surge of excitement tingle up his spine and kissed Chrona deeper. He laughed heartily. Things were looking up for the young reaper! He was so lost in his glee that he didn't even notice the single tear slide down Chrona's cheek and onto the pillow.

Chrona was sitting down in the shower, tracing patterns on the tiles absently. The next few days after the kiss had passed by blissfully. Kid held Chrona's hand down the halls and in class. Liz and Patty did their best to accomadate Chrona whenever they could. Maka and Soul congratulated him and set up situations for Kid and Chrona to be together. Kid and Tsubaki gave Chrona constant tips on how to make Kid love him even more. It all made Chrona ecstatic,,,until Kid would refer to him with a feminine pronoun. Then Chrona would remember every time he had lied to Kid, every false kiss. And howeasily Kid believed and trusted him. It left a heavy feeling in his throat. He would look over at Kid every once and a while and feel his eyes prick with tears.

Chrona lay his head back on the wall, hoping that the water from the shower head would disguise his tears, He felt like crap. Chrona leaned over and turned off the spigot. He stepped out of the shower, wondering when the façade would end.

"Chrona?" a voice inquired outside of the door. Chrona looked up, not bothering to cover himself. The door was locked anyways.

"Yes? Kid?" Chrona responnded, hating himslef more and more with each passing moment.

"Oh, just checking to see if you were home," Kid said from the other side of the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

Chrona stopped for a moment. Could he come in? The dance was in a few days and Chrona wasn't sure if he should wait until after the dance to tell…no…that wasn't right. Chrona swallowed his fear and squeezed his eyes shut as he went over to unlock the door, still next to naked.

"Yes, you can come in," Chrona said, mentally preparing himself for the worst. Kid stepped into the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks. He apraised Chrona's appearance with a wary gaze. His eyes became suddenly alight with understanding…and terror.

Tick tock tick tock. No one said anything. Chrona just looked steadily at Kid. Kid's yellow eyes kept getting wider and wider. He didn't understand. What the hell was going on? There was no mistaking it. Chrona was definitely _not_ female.

"Chrona…what?" Kid's voice broke halfway through. He stumbled back and Chrona grabbed an oversized T-shirt and slipped it over his head. IT effectively covered his boy parts.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kid," Chrona sat down on the closed toilet and buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Kid shot Chrona a look of hatred and turned on his heel. Then he bolted out the door, leaving Chrona to cry by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry to leave it at this note, but my classmate is bugging mer to come back to class. (I was eating lunch at the library to finish up so please forgive any mistakes you see.) Thank you! Please review!<strong>


	6. Covert Operation

**Yum, yum, I'm eating watermelon~ **

**My computer's fixed! *victory dance* Which means I'll be able to update faster!**

**Oh, and as always, thanks for the reviews! Makes my heart feel good! (Except for Timmy! :( By the way guys, the anonymous comments for PotatoBastard, I Prefer Not to Say, and You'll Know Who I Am…..yeah, just IGNORE those completely. Those are from my insanely annoying stalker, THAT I ALREADY BLOCKED. Thank you for understanding! ^_^')**

**So on _that_ note, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kid stalked out of the DWMA, down the winding streets of Death City, face strategically expressionless. He hooked his thumbs into his pockets angrily and ignored the looks people kept shooting him. Ah, yes. It <em>was <em>a Wednesday, after all. He had skipped to hang out with Chrona. The name sent a shuddering pang down his torso.

He had kissed a boy. Dammit! Dammit! He had been so careful to avoid something like this! He had taken all of the necessary precautions. Befriend unavailable guy friends like Black Star, who was terminally stupid and probably in love with Tsubaki, or Soul, who obviously belonged to Maka. Befriend cute girls, like Maka and Tsubaki! Get two hot female weapons, like Liz and Patty! Get a girlfriend! Of course his girlfriend would turn out to be a boy! Dammit!

Dammit!

He felt another tug at his chest as he recalled Chrona's delicate face, eyes swimming in guilt and misery. The pale hand that had reached out to him desperately…the pleading expression…Kid suddenly felt like a terrible person. He had turned his back on Chrona, who was obviously no good at handling pain. He had to rock Chrona to sleep whenever he had nightmares about is wicked mother. He used to cry whenever Ragnarok came around. And most of all, how scared of everything Chrona always was…trembling weakly…fragile…

_ But somehow stronger than everyone gives him credit for,_ a voice whispered in Kid's mind. Kid stopped in the middle of the street, head spinning.

Whatever! Whatever! Why was he even thinking about this! It didn't concern him at all! Not his problem! Not his problem!

By the time he reached his house, he was fuming with anger and frustration. He snatched the key from its hiding place and jammed it into the lock. He violently tried to turn it and when it didn't he just kept trying harder and harder, until the key started to break. He groaned and tried again…gently. The door finally gave way and he stumbled inside, dumbfounded. He slammed the door and breathed in the familiar scent of his huge house. Everything was exactly the same, but he still felt like part of him was still at his dorm room with Chrona.

He spotted his room down the hall and stepped in, drawing the curtains shut, leaving only a crack between them. He flopped onto his bed, observing the languid patch of sunlight leaking from the sliver between the curtains.

Chrona. Chrona. Why couldn't he get that name out of his head? Why couldn't he just forget all about Chrona? Every kiss, every shy smile, blush, touch, and flutter…had it all been fake? Kid couldn't bring himself to believe that was the case. But he also couldn't convince himself that it had been real. He didn't know what to believe. Kid curled up tighter, clutching his pillow to his stomach.

Why was his hair wet? Kid brushed a hand against his cheek and withdrew it when he realized how much they were leaking.

Crying? Him? Death the Kid? Death the Kid doesn't cry! Kid tried to reassure himself of all these things, but found it difficult when the evidence was getting his face all salty.

"Damn."

It was the only word he could muster.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Patty, stop that! Ow! Oh…huh, that's weird; the door's unlocked," Liz opened the door the Kid's house with unusual ease.<p>

"Hahahaha! Weird, weird!" Patty giggled from behind Liz.

"Kid, are you home?" Liz called through the seemingly empty house. Then she noticed Kid's bedroom door, slightly ajar. "Kid?"

When Liz and Patty walked in the room, they were…surprised to say the least. The reaper's eyes were bloodshot and he was curled up tightly, breathing lightly. He curled and uncurled his toes, his shoes discarded across the room. Asymmetrically.

"Kid?" Liz's voice was startlingly gentle as she cast a genuinely worried look over her meister. Patty walked over and poked him.

"What's wrong?" she inquired in a girlishly high voice.

"Allergies," was Kid's reluctant and quiet response.

"Liar," Liz breathed. Kid had never suffered from allergies. Kid's gaze travelled slowly to her. "Why aren't you with Chrona?"

Kid's eyes darted away quickly. A sad glaze clouded over his yellow and red eyes. "What happened?" Liz demanded.

"Nothing."

Kid turned over in his bed, silently dismissing Liz and Patty. Liz and Patty exchanged an awkward glance and rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What do you think happened, nee-chan?" inquired Patty once they were back in their own room.<p>

"Dunno," responded Liz, brows furrowed. She crossed her legs on her bed. "I've never seen him so…vulnerable."

"Yeah…" Patty trailed off sadly. They were silent for a few moments until Patty suddenly sat up erectly. "I have an idea, I have an idea!" she cried, abruptly hyper.

"P-Patty? What is it?" Liz asked taken aback by Patty's frightening enthusiasm.

"Oh! OH, THIS IS A GOOD ONE, NEE-CHAN! Maybe _Maka_ would know! Her and Chrona are such good friends, you know!" Her mouth twisted in self-satisfactory glee. "Let's go visit!"

"And leave Kid by himself?" Liz asked, shaking her head. "I don't think so, Patty."

"It seems like he wants to be alone, though," Patty pouted, crossing her arms. Her light blonde hair brushed her eyelids, accentuating her sad, blue eyes. It was an effective pout. Liz shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but people don't ever actually mean it when they say they wanna be alone, Patty…..You know what? Nah, you're probably right. Let's go visit Maka," Liz concluded. Patty's face broke into a wide grin.

"Okay, okay, then let's _go!_" Patty yanked on Liz's arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket.

_Oh boy…Here we go_, though Liz as her younger sister pulled her out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Ch-Chrona? Chrona, what's wrong?" Maka was standing in her doorframe, alarmed. Chrona was staring blankly at the doorstop that was lying discarded next to the door. He was barefoot and clad in an oversized yellow T-shirt and black shorts that came halfway down his thighs.<p>

"Chrona! Did you walk all the way here! Dressed like that?" Maka pulled Chrona inside her house, guiding him to her red sofa. While Maka was making herself comfortable, she heard a quiet word, the end of a sentence.

"…him." Maka turned around.

"Chrona, did you say something?" she asked, peering at him.

"I….I told him," Chrona said, wringing his hands together nervously. "He ran out. I don't think he's coming back."

Chrona's eyes sprang with fresh tears, pent up sadness eating away at him. Maka embraced Chrona as he squeaked out a single sob.

"Chrona, it'll be okay, it'll be okay," she murmured as Chrona started sobbing.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? He must hate me now!" Chrona buried his face deeper into Maka's shoulder. She smelled safe and warm, like a best friend should. She patted his back gently, and gestured to Soul with her free hand. Soul was cowering behind a wall, supremely uncomfortable.

Soul shook his head. Maka mouthed the words, "COMFORT FOOD. NOW."

"NO." The words were mouthed this time. Maka put on a terrifying grimace, showing Soul that she meant it. Soul through his hands in the air, defeated. He walked to the kitchen, shaking his head. When he came back, he had everything you could want from comfort food. He had ice cream, crackers, cream cheese, cookies, chocolates, you name it!

Once Chrona stopped crying, Maka changed the channel to an unassuming comedy show. She handed the tray of goodies to Chrona, smiling.

She understood that Chrona was sad and that he needed her. She understood that Chrona was in love with Kid. And she was pretty sure Kid loved Chrona back. So what she didn't understand was why they weren't together at that moment. So what if Chrona was a boy? What did it matter? Kid was obviously a flaming homosexual anyways. Ugh, people could be so dense!

Chrona's eyes were still fixed to the screen when a knock came at the door. When she didn't answer immediately, the knocks came faster and more annoying. And _louder_.

"Patty, stop it!" a voice snapped and the knocking abruptly stopped. Soul slinked out of the kitchen, dejected and annoyed. He flung open the door, revealing Liz and Patty in all of their girly glory.

Chrona gasped at the sight of them, arching his body away from them. Liz raised an eyebrow and sat in the arm chair across from him, staring at him.

"Hey," Liz tried, but Chrona shrank back instead, shuddering away from her.

"HEY! YOU BETTER LOOK AT ME AND GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!" Liz yelled, grabbing Chrona by the collar and shaking him. Chrona moaned as she made his stomach swirl.

"Wait, Liz, let's not be hasty," Maka said, waving her hands peacefully. Liz turned to Maka, a glare pasted on her face. Maka stopped, a shiver running down her spine. Soul ducked his head into the kitchen, mortified.

"What'd you do to Kid!" she exclaimed, shaking Chrona back and forth.

"K-K-Kid? What's wrong with Kid?" Chrona cried, tears welling at the edges of his eyes.

"He won't come out of his room! What did you _do_ to him?" Liz's face became suddenly concerned for her meister.

"Plus his eyes are all red!" Patty chimed in, her face a mask of childishness. Chrona paled and his eyes were horrified.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't care about that! Girl, you did something! What, you break up with him or something?" Liz's expression was fierce.

"He trusted me and I lied to him."

"About what?"

"He feels really bad," Maka offered.

"He?" Liz and Patty asked in unison. Chrona shrank away guiltily.

"Yes…_he,_" Chrona confirmed, fidgeting with his hair. Liz and Patty's faces were both masks of confusion and shock. "I…I'm a boy…"

"Did Kid know?" Liz demanded, eyes becoming suddenly angry.

"…" Chrona's eyes darted back and forth. "No…I told him the opposite…"

"Wh-what!" Liz was taken aback.

"You _lied _to him! You lied!" Patty exclaimed incredulously. Liz put a hand on Patty's shoulder to quiet her.

"Why?" Liz arched one eyebrow questioningly.

Chrona began to shiver and sweat.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Liz pointed her thumb at Chrona.

"Um…anxiety issues," Maka explained putting a protective hand in front of him.

"Well….what are we going to do?" Patty cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do'? Nothing! Chrona lied!" Liz insisted. "Now we know what was wrong! Wouldn't you be weirded out if you were in his shoes?"

"I don't care! Kid likes Chrona! Chrona likes Kid! So they should be together! If Kid didn't like Chrona, he wouldn't be so sad!" Patty stood up and put her hands on her hips as she glared at her sister. "Who cares if they're both boys, nee-chan! What difference does it make!"

_A very big difference! _Soul thought as he rested his head on the kitchen wall, eavesdropping. But he agreed. It was creepy and a little awkward and he didn't particularly like Chrona _or_ Kid, but…when he thought of how happy they had been, he couldn't help but feel a little bit sad.

"As uncool as this whole situation is, I think maybe Patty's right. Kid and Chrona are our friends…and uh...so let's try to repair this and stuff...yeah," Soul stepped out of the kitchen and scratched his head.

From the doorway, he caught sight of Maka. Her face broke into a smile as she rubbed Chrona's back maternally with her free hand. Liz sighed and smiled, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it's a drag when Kid's upset. He turns into a symmetry Nazi," she gave her curt consent.

"Yay! Yay! Yay, let's make a plan, let's make a plan~!" Patty squealed, jumping up and down.

"A…a plan?" Chrona looked up hopefully.

"Well, Soul and were supposed to be overseeing this relationship anyways, so this is just part of the job!" Maka pumped her fist determinedly in the air.

"And I know just the thing to do!" Patty reached into her back pocket, tongue sticking limply out of her lips.

When she brought her hand back out, everyone stiffened in excitement and fear. She was holding a brightly colored flier. And on the top, two words were splashed across the top of the page.

"DWMA DANCE!"

The teens exchanged conspiratorial glances. Soul walked over and sat down next to Maka. They put the flier down on the glass table and huddled around it expectantly, like it would start singing or something. Chrona was sent out of the room so they could iron out the plan properly. They picked out codenames and started their work.

Operation "Get Kid and Chrona Back Together" was a go.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahaha! Why aren't all friends like this? TT_TT<strong>

**Sorry for not updating for a bit you guys! / There was a kitchen fire and I've been staying with a friend! Who's computer is super slow! And so I've just been updating on the computer whenever I visit my house and when I'm at school. *sigh* The computer is right next to the kitchen so it smells really bad~**

**Well at least everything's okay! ^.^**

**But yeah, once the cleaning crew is done, I should be able to start updating faster since my computer is fixed. Woohoo! The chapter is a bit angsty, huh? Oh, well…Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	7. Dance Night Where's the Fire?

**Yo! Thank you guys for the reviews, as always. I'm like obsessed with it, checking all the time, like: Ahhh! lol, I'm sort of obsessive…but yeah! So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Liz rolled over in her bed groggily. She batted her eyelashes delicately and noticed something in the corner. She frowned and focused her eyes on the moving figure swaying in the corner.<p>

"K-Kid? What the hell are you doing in here?" Liz exclaimed, jumping up. Kid's head bobbed in the corner as he alphabetized her books and nail polishes.

"Your room is really disorganized," he commented shortly, offering no explanation as to what he was doing there. Liz deadpanned as Kid straightened and tidied her books.

"Hm…what a dilemma. Should I alphabetize these books by author, title, or should I just do it from smallest to largest…or vice versa..?" he looked at her quizzically. "What do you think, Liz?"

Liz sweatdropped and smashed her face into her pillow, groaning.

"So is that a "I think whatever you pick will be fantastic" or "I think biggest to smallest"?" Kid inquired, eyes boring into her.

"That's an "I DON'T CARE, JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM"!" Liz shouted, throwing her clock at Kid's head. He caught it with is free hand, smirking.

"I'm sorry, Liz, but there's just so much to do in the house. So much cleaning that needs to be done~!"

"Jeez! You always get like this when you're upset! It's just, like, clean, clean, clean, OCD, OCD, OCD!" Liz was becoming frantic. Mostly because Kid's expression was really creepy. He was just smiling. Fakely. And he wouldn't stop.

"Shut up, you guys," Patty complained. "Just let Kid get through his weirdo grief."

Liz peered over at Kid. He looked troubled.

"Grief? Over what?" he asked innocently, turning his face away. Liz bristled and swipped around to put a hand over Patty's mouth, but it was too late.

"You know, the fact that your girlfriend turned out to be a boy," Patty stated matter-of-factly. Liz paused in midair, waiting for his reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kid said coldly, clipping each of his words shortly. His voice dripped with venom. Liz shuddered. Kid could be downright creepy sometimes. All the time. Whatever, same difference.

"Sure you do," Patty yawned. "Chrona! She's actually a he. Heshe lied to you, remember?" Liz cursed silently at her dense idiot of a sister.

Kid's shoulders arched and he was silent. He didn't know what to say, how to deny it. After a few palpably tense moments, he resumed cleaning.

Liz looked at her meister with even more worry. She really hoped that the plan would work. The dance was that night, and if it didn't work, Liz didn't know what she'd do. Sure, it was nice having a clean house, but it really sucked when she couldn't touch anything for fear of getting yelled at.

_Oh merciful God…please…please! I just want things to be a little bit more normal around here! Please get those two back together! _Liz prayed for a moment and left the room, too weirded out to have any feeling resembling calm or comfortable.

* * *

><p>"Ch~rona! Just try it on!" Maka held a black tux in her hands, careful not to wrinkle it as she hopped angrily up and down. Chrona had locked himself in her bathroom and was refusing to come out.<p>

"But Kid doesn't like me precisely because I'm a boy! I can't dress in something that masculine!" Chrona cried anxiously from the inside.

"Dude…sorry to be the one to tell you this, but uh…tuxedos are _not_ masculine," Soul said in monotone from beside Maka. She hit him in the head.

"Soul!" she whisper-yelled. "We are _trying_ to _help_ Chrona!"

"Yeah, I am! He can't go through life thinking stuff like that! S'not good for him!" Soul counter argued. Maka glared at Soul with her "Soul-this-is-why-you'll-never-get-a-girlfriend" face.

Sighing, she turned away from her partner.

"Chrona, come on! I bet you'll look so cute that Kid won't be able to resist!" Maka chimed insistently.

"Ew," Soul muttered under his breath. He tried not to think about guys being "cute." He was pretty open-minded but one of his best guy friends dating his other guy friends was still a little bit awkward.

"O-o-okay…" Chrona finally consented reluctantly, creeping a hand out of the bathroom door to grasp the tuxedo in Maka's hands. He picked it up gently and snuck it back into the bathroom.

Soul sighed heavily. "Your friend is a weirdo hermaphrodite anixious puppy dog or something, Maka."

GLAREGLAREGLAREGLARE

"Soul…" she muttered murderously.

Chrona, inside the bathroom, unfolded the tuxedo and held it up to his body nervously. His heart felt heavy and everything felt too real. He felt like part of him was missing. The feeling was illogical, but he couldn't help it. Knowing Kid had been the most amazing thing ever to happen to him.

The blackness of the room Medusa had kept him in crept back on him, darkness suffocating him. Kid had been the light to fight away that impending darkness. A tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted Kid so badly. What if he never got his most precious wish? His chest felt hollow.

He could hear Maka and Soul arguing quietly outside of the room. He smiled softly, knowing that even if Kid did leave him, he would always have his two friends. But that didn't stop the slow, dully unhappy feeling ringing hollowly in his chest under the flickering light of Maka's bathroom.

Chrona slipped the tux on and straightened the bow. He looked in the mirror, shocked at his appearance. His usually luminous green eyes were dull and his eyes had prominent bags under them. His pink hair was in careless disarray. No wonder Maka was so concerned for him.

He sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. Maka had one hand on Soul's throat, but when she caught sight of Chrona, she dropped her choking weapon to gape at him. Soul collapsed on the floor, but sat up when he saw Chrona. He looked taller than normal, clad in fabric that engulfed his body gently, like black, licking flames. The tux was just tight enough to not look goofy, and just loose enough to look awkward.

"Wow…"Maka muttered incredulously. Chrona looked nervously away and blushed.

"I think our plan will work," Soul stated, nodding his head slowly.

"Um…about that," Chrona started. Soul and Maka looked at him. "Is this the plan? To make me wear a tuxedo?"

Maka frowned. "That's not all. I mean, yes, mostly, but we also decided to make it so you guys ended up being conveniently near each other a lot, you know?"

Soul bobbed his head up and down in agreement. "Yup, that's pretty much it. I think Liz and Patty were going to talk to Kid about it too."

Chrona looked at them with understanding. "Yeah, okay."

They sat in the hall, grinning like uncomfortable idiots until Soul glanced at his watch. "Oh, it starts in like, 15 minutes. Hmm…Maka, will you be able to get dressed in time?"

"Of course I will!" Maka sneered, walking to her room.

Soul, still slumped against the wall called after her, "Yeah, that's why you're going to your room now to hurry and get dressed. Cuz girls take FOREVER to get dressed and-"

Maka sauntered back out of the room, hair suddenly curled and pinned up and dressed in a stunning blue dress.

"Yay, Maka!" Chrona clapped his hands happily. Soul's eyes had widened to the point of being round, white circles.

"What the hell! That's not physically possible! How-what-what-WHAT WAS THAT!" Soul pointed an accusing finger at Maka, freaked out.

"What are you talking about Soul?" Maka smiled warmly, but Soul didn't miss the hate rays that shot out of her expression. "Well, let's go! Oh, wait, we can't because Soul's not dressed yet."

Soul gulped. "Oh shut up, Maka. It's not my fault I'm not a freak of nature. Fat-ankles." Maka pulled a book from the bathroom and Maka-chopped him on the head with it.

"Ow, dammit! I'm going, I'm _going_!" Soul ran to his room, clutching his throbbing head.

A few minutes later, the gang was ready to go, and they all waited for Black Star and Tsubaki to get there with her blue sports car.

"Hi guys!" she waved cheerfully from the open window. Black Star poked his head out of the window and grumbled incomprehensibly. Maka grabbed Chrona's wrist in one hand and Soul's in the other and pulled them to the car, shoving them into the backseat.

"Woah! What happened to _you_?" Black Star approved, nodding his head.

"I think you look very handsome, Chrona," Tsubaki promised, smiling brightly at the nervous boy. Chrona smiled weakly, nerves weighting his stomach. The car started to move, and Chrona could feel his insides clenching. What was he going to do? Oh…conversation topics…oh…Conversation with Kid used to flow naturally, easily. But that was before…

Chrona's head lolled to the side. He was starting to feel a little sick to his stomach. His nerves twisted his insides until they reached the looming academy. Tsubaki opened the door of her car and stepped out, stretching her arms.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed, voice trembling with excitement. "I can't wait!"

Chrona shuffled out of the car and stated walking to the black gates. He could feel his ex-lover close. Just inside that building. If he could just get there.

"Slow down, Chrona! I'm wearing heels, you know!" Maka grabbed Chrona's shoulder and turned his around. "You really love him, huh?"

"Um…I-I-I-um…well, you see…I just-I just want t-t-to see him!" Chrona's face flushed and he pinned his arms awkwardly by his sides. He couldn't look at Maka, even though she was the one who understood Chrona best.

"I just…I don't know. It's stupid…but I can't imagine the rest of my life without..him…around," Chrona trailed off at the end. Maka was silent for a few moments and when he looked back at her, he saw that she was grinning madly.

"Aw…Chrona! You want to marry him?" she cooed, beckoning to Tsubaki to come closer. "Can me and Tsubaki be your wedding planners?"

"Wh-what! You're getting ahead of yourselves!" Chrona thrust his hands in front of his body in protest.

He looked down, suddenly somber. He really wished he could indulge in the teasing; he really did. But he could do that after Kid belonged to him again.

Chrona set his jaw defiantly and began his march to the dance once again, stopping only when he reached the door.

"Hi Chrona!" someone from inside waved. Chrona froze in his footsteps, recognizing the high pitched voice. He stayed glued to the one spot until the others caught up. By the time they did, Patty had already bounced her way over to Chrona.

"Oh, hey guys!" she cried upon seeing Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. She looked devilishly to the side.

"I feel so devious, speaking to the enemy. It's like Kid's crew versus Chrona's crew," Patty giggled. Chrona's body went stiff. "Ah, there he is, glaring at me."

Chrona swiveled his head in the direction that Patty was looking without hesitation. He scraped the room desperately with hungry eyes, but he didn't see Kid.

"Made ya look!" Patty jeered. "Okay, that was a test, that was a test! I just wanted to see what you would do!" The group collectively dropped their jaws.

The opening notes to a song began. It was a fast song and everyone grabbed a partner. Chrona's eyes widened when he realized that the person who had grabbed his hands so violently was Patty, evilly smiling. Maka and Soul paired off, as did Black Star and Tsubaki.

Patty expertly swung Chrona as she weaved him in and out of the crowd. He caught a glimpse of Kid, dancing with Liz, his face contorted in an unhappy grimace. Chrona lost himself for a moment and stumbled.

"Whoa!" Patty cried as she spun him. "Well, it's time to switch anyway! Maka!" Maka swept up away from Soul and grabbed Chrona's hands. Black Star spun into Liz and Soul into Tsubaki. Then Patty disappeared, presumably with Kid.

"Ah! Wh-what are you guys doing!" Chrona squeezed his eyes shut embarrassedly.

"Being good friends!" Maka yelled, eyebrows arched in a pissy way. She spun him into Tsubaki's arms next and everyone switched partners again. He realized that they were moving closer and closer to the middle of the crowd. His heart started to race.

"Chrona! I think everything will be alright!" Tsubaki smiled, dancing furiously in tempo with the song. Finally, they broke their way into the crowd and Chrona saw him. Clad in a white suit that demanded attention, Kid was dancing petulantly with Maka. Kid looked up at Chrona, his expression unreadable, mouth agape. His eyes became large, and he became still. Chrona looked at him, his heart threatening to burst.

Tsubaki gently released Chrona from her grasp and he walked towards Kid, who was also coming towards him. Then, the sea of people between them seemed to get thicker. Chrona elbowed his way through, but as he was doing so, he felt a hand like iron on his wrist. Another one came down on his other arm.

His heart suddenly sank to his stomach. The moments were passing too slowly, but it still wasn't enough time for him to figure out what to do. Two men had grabbed him and pulled him into the mob, dragging him harshly away. He soon found himself in the hall, surrounded by his captors. He glanced back in the room, but couldn't see anyone he knew.

He was too scared to scream, and too frightened to run. He didn't dare look at the men's faces. They dragged him a bit further and slammed him against the door of the utility closet.

"The child of a witch. Don't know what Shinigami-sama was thinking, letting a rat like you in," one growled in a low, rumbling voice. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, the tip glowing angrily. Chrona shivered as he blew a puff of smoke in his face.

"I think we should teach you a lesson, _little boy_. You don't come into our school and spread your poison. Especially not to nice girls like Maka or big guys like Death the Kid," the other said, eyes shadowed by the blackness in the hall.

"Guys!" a soft voice cried. Chrona turned his head timidly to see Tsubaki running. "Let him go!"

With a swift swipe, the cigarette boy shoved her aside. She hit her head on the wall, passing out.

"Tsubaki!" Chrona screamed, tears springing to his eyes. Their grip was beginning to hurt him. The second guy opened the door of the closet and threw him roughly in, a grin illuminated by dim light. He began to shut the door, but cigarette boy stopped it with his foot, pausing to throw in his cigarette. Chrona had hit a shelf, and something had been knocked over, but he wasn't sure what.

The first guy, cigarette boy, slammed the door shut and locked it. Chrona heard their footsteps grow softer and disappear. Suddenly, he noticed a soft glow in the corner. The cigarette was beginning to flare.

Then he realized what he had knocked over. A canister of black oil. It spread over the floor like black blood. Like his blood. The fire caught quickly, licking the walls around it.

Chrona was stunned speechless. So seriously? It was Medusa's fault _again_? He was going to die without ever being able to touch Kid again? Really? Really?

Chrona banged his fists on the wall in frustration. He heard something outside of the door. Like rustling. Tsubaki? No, she was knocked out. Cigarette boy had hit her clear in the head.

No one was going to save him. The fire was spreading too quickly. Nothing could stop these flames from engulfing him and swallowing him whole. Nothing. As the smell of smoke began to choke Chrona, he banged on the door, but it was futile. No one was around.

"No! Please, no!" he cried, his body shaking with sobs. If this was God's will, God was a cruel god indeed. His heart pounded in his ears as he kicked the ludicrously thick door.

The flames seemed to be growing ever-higher. Chrona stood, hands braced against the door, tears running off of his face as he reflected on his life. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty….Kid…would he ever see them again?

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Chrona. Maybe I'm actually sadistic? Hrm…..Well….hm…oh, and by the way, I'm not even close to 17, Deadly Serene Grace. I'm still in junior high, but I appreciate the compliment immensely! I would tell my real age, but I'm just scared that it would like, break the illusion or something…? But thanks guys! Oh, and the next chapter is the last chapter, so what I'm wondering is this: there is more to the story, like an epilogue kind of, but I'm wondering if I should make it sort of as a sequel or just continue in this same story. What do you guys think? Oh, this is long! Sorry! Please Review! Thank you!<strong>


	8. Finale!

** I apologize for the unusually long wait. I feel so bad! /**

** Eh, you know...school ending soon and whatnot….but that's no excuse! So, without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter of The Perilous DWMA!**

* * *

><p>Kid stood in the corner of the ballroom, arms crossed. He glared at everyone that looked at him, offering no explanation or hint as to why he was pouting.<p>

Had Chrona pulled a trick on him? Just to be mean? Urk. Stupid Chrona. His heart had fluttered at the sight of him, and he hated himself for it. His stomach felt like it was full of hot metal, and his throat was dry. His palms had been sweaty as he lunged for Chrona, but the people had blocked them. When they were gone, so was Chrona. Kid had thought the look on Chrona's face was desperate happiness, but he knew from experience that Chrona was a good actor. He kicked the wall belligerently.

He caught sight of a black haired head bobbing in the ballroom towards Maka. In the harsh glare of the light, Kid caught a glance of the blossoming bruise on Tsubaki's pale cheekbone. Her eyes were wet and she looked frantic. Her clothes and hair were in disarray, something quite uncommon for such a tidy girl.

Kid walked towards her, suddenly concerned. A weight pooled at the pit of his stomach as he stepped closer and closer. Tsubaki had grabbed Maka's arms and was crying. Kid started running.

"Chrona-when he d-disappeared, I went after him, b-b-b-but I-I-I, but h-he-the two-I-smoke-closet-I just!" Tsubaki was cut off by a choked sob. She touched her temple gingerly and Kid saw a trickle of blood running down her face and noticed that her hair was matted by the stuff in the back. Maka's eyes grew wide.

"Chrona? What's wrong with Chrona?" Kid asked for her as he finally got to the pair. "Where is he?" Kid's voice was stern and insensitive, his eyes imploring.

"Locked in the utility closet! But something's wr-wr-wrong! There's w-w-was s-smoke!" Tsubaki cried from pain as she touched her head.

Maka exchanged a look with Kid, asking him what they should do. Kid looked at them for a moment, feeling the blood rush out of his face. Everything was white, and he felt numb. His brain shut off. By the time he registered anything, he realized he was running out the door at breakneck speed.

Images of horror flashed through his mind all at once. Fire licking the emaciated corpse of his pink haired roommate. Tongues of flames tickling and torturing Chrona. His heart dropped to his stomach as he imagined the worst.

The sinking realization was almost enough to bring him to a halt. Chrona was locked in a closet. A burning closet. He couldn't think clearly. His mind was full of panic; muddled thoughts clouded his every reaction. Kid was acting on sheer adrenaline, going by pure instinct. You protect the ones you love. That was how it worked. The ones you love can't die. Not without a fight.

And he still loved Chrona. More than anything. He saw no point in fighting against the raw emotion that plummeted him down the halls. Love. Love.

Why had he taken Chrona for granted? He could disappear at any moment, like a wisp of steam. Why had Kid taken him so lightly?

_Selfish!_ he thought. _I was so damn selfish! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why am I so _stupid_?_ Kid pictured Chrona alone in their room, sitting quietly, hands folded neatly in his hands, wearing an oversized outfit of Kid's. He pictured a tear rolling onto Chrona's neatly folded hands as he did "nothing." The image was almost too much to bear.

His heart panged as his legs pumped faster and faster. He kept running faster and faster, narrowly avoiding walls. He would do anything, anything, anything he could…as long as it meant that Chrona would be okay.

In his mind's eye, he imagined a picture of Chrona's radiant smile and a flame eating the whole thing, making its edges curl unpleasantly. He shut his eyes and shook his head, and focused everything on getting there, faster, faster, faster, faster…

He stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of a soft orange glow reflecting around the corner. Smoke filled the reaper's nose and he coughed. He ripped off his tie and used it to keep the smoke out. Regardless, he coughed painfully, the smoke infiltrating his lungs painfully every time he tried to inhale. He was scared to look around the corner, but he forced himself to.

The bitter smoke that left a bitter taste in his mouth was forgotten when the scene of what was happening sank in. Kid saw fire everywhere, smoke rolling into the halls. He realized with a start that Chrona was inside the closet and bolted to the melted door. He ripped what remained of it off of its hinges, burning his hand in the process. He barely noticed.

"Chrona!" Kid yelled into the angry fire. How could Chrona survive that? There was no way, just no way. He needed a miracle. Then he heard a yell.

The fire was loud and crackling, but Kid could make out a tiny voice. He followed the sound with his eyes. It was behind a black bookcase. Kid hesitated for only a moment before rushing in. He shoved the bookcase out of the way and saw that Chrona had broken the plaster wall and hidden partially inside, using the bookcase as a shield. However, if he stayed much longer, he would be nothing more than ash. A wave of protectiveness rolled over him.

He looked at Chrona, deeply impressed. Chrona had black smears on his face but appeared mostly unharmed. He was panting shallowly, but he was still smiling weakly.

"Chrona…" Kid lunged for him, holding him in his arms desperately. "Chrona." Kid felt relief flood his body. He had been positive, so sure that he was dead. His legs became numb and shaky. The thought of it made his heart ache. Chrona melted into Kid fluidly, crying softly.

"I missed you so much," Chrona mumbled into Kid's shoulder. "I thought I would die before I got to see you again." Kid went cold at the thought. He squeezed Chrona tighter.

"I'm right here. I'm right here," Kid assured Chrona. The flames suddenly jumped up higher, and Kid picked up Chrona. They had to get out. Immediately.

Kid looked at the doorframe, which was dripping hot paint and other weird drippy stuff. How would they get out? Kid bit his lip nervously. He turned to Chrona and folded him into his arms.

"Kid?" Chrona inquired curiously. Kid knew that this was the only solution. Wrapping his arms tighter still, he demanded that Chrona lock his arms around Kid's neck and hang on. Kid opened his jacket and wrapped it around Chrona.

Then he charged out the door. Like an idiot. He forced his way out of the flames until they were out of the utility closet. They fell onto the floor in a heap, coughing. Kid's arms were braced around Chrona on the floor, sheltering him from the heat. His arms stung and his face burned, but he didn't care. Chrona was okay, and that was all that really mattered.

Although…putting out that fire seemed pretty important, too. Kid frowned and looked down at Chrona. Chrona glanced up at Kid, face flushed in embarrassment and pleasure. Kid stalled for time as he continued to think, draping his jacket lovingly around Chrona's shoulders, hoping to shelter him from the heat.

Kid sighed, unsure of what to do at this point. How was he going to put out this monster of a fire? Water, water. Water? There was none in sight. Although, what was he expecting? A convenient hose just lying around?

Kid was suddenly met with an idea. It was what he always did when he had absolutely no idea what to do. It was sort of a trump card. He turned to the glass door beside him and breathed on it until it fogged up. 42-42-564. He wrote the appropriate numbers on it with his fingertip, summoning his father.

"Kid! Kid! Are you okay, son?" Shinigami-sama's face popped up on the glass. "Spirit's on his way right now to put out the fire! I had everyone in the dance room evacuated, but those friends of yours told me you were still inside! Then those little rascals tried to go to you, but I thought it was too dangerous and had them sedated." Shinigami-sama stepped aside so Kid could see a shot of all of his friends knocked out on the floor. Kid sweatdropped.

"I'm okay, Dad. I just hope your death scythe gets here soon. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. The fire's spreading and we could probably make it out, but my legs are burnt…now that the adrenaline has worn off, I realize how much _pain_ I'm in," Kid pouted. Shinigami-sama looked suspiciously at Kid.

"Why did you go there anyway? You know we could have put out the fire easily; you weren't neede-wait, _we_?" Shinigami-sama peered into the screen, trying to get a view of the second party. Chrona popped his head up cutely.

"Oh…ah, hello, sir! I, uh, I, the f-fire, it w-was, um….m-my fault, and I-I-I um…" Chrona stuttered and looked down at his folded hands nervously. His eyes rolled expertly in his eye sockets as he bit his very pink bottom lip.

"I-I-I'm sorry; this is m-my fault. Some guys w-were bullying me…b-b-because they don't like Medusa…and one of them had a cigarette. B-B-But I kn-knocked over some oil…and…I'm s-so s-sorry…" Chrona looked from Kid to Shinigami-sama with wet eyes. Kid ruffled Chrona's hair and gazed at him fondly.

"That's not your fault," he said quietly, smiling gently. Chrona glanced away, embarrassed.

"Eh? What's Chrona doing there?" Shinigami-sama inquired, really asking a different question. Kid and Chrona looked at the floor, faces flushed.

"I, uh…we…uh…um…" Kid scratched the back of his head as he averted his father's gaze. He was suddenly glad that Maka and the others weren't awake to intervene.

"I'm heeere!" Spirit barged into the room with a fire extinguisher in tow. An excited, lopsided grin was painted on his face as he brandished the extinguisher proudly. "Raaaah!"

Kid ducked his head and leaped left of the screen, casting an apologetic glance towards his father. He grabbed Chrona's hand and pulled him down with him, folding Chrona into his arms, seating him in his lap. Chrona grinned and leaned his head against Kid's shoulder so the back of his head was the only thing touching Kid. They sat back and watched amusedly as Spirit attacked the fire.

"Take that! And _that_! And some of _that, too_! Bwahahaha!" Spirit seemed to have brought more than six fire extinguishers with him, covering the entire room with white foam. Spirit sprayed, leaving behind a charred room in his wake. Kid gulped and tugged at his collar nervously. The fire had been pretty bad…

"Kid." Chrona uttered the world quietly, but sternly. Kid, shocked by the authority in his voice, looked at Chrona, alarmed.

"Yes? Chrona, is something wrong?" Kid asked. He was partially cut off by Spirit's battle cry's and his father's booming laugh, but Chrona was able to read Kid's lips and feel the vibration of his words that lingered just under his collar.

Chrona sighed and looked at Kid sadly.

"Will you move back in with me?" he asked bluntly, face turning red. In the pit of his stomach, he could feel panic beginning to bubble up. Perhaps the feelings that Kid had built up for him over last few months wouldn't disappear over the course of three days, but that didn't mean that Kid would be able to accept him as a boy. Chrona shivered and jumped when Kid tightened his arms.

"Eh?" Chrona whispered. He couldn't see Kid from the angle he was at, but he could hear his jagged breathing.

"Please try to understand…it's unsettling…finding out the one you love has lied to you about something so automatic…something so easy to assume…It's not even that I'm angry with you for lying…I am, but that anger is nothing compared to the strangeness that lies within me," Kid breathed into the side of Chrona's face. "I love you…but this feeling that I have is strange…I loved you as a girl. Finding out that this girl is actually not a girl…it changes my image of you. From a soft, sweet girl into a hard, bony boy."

Chrona flinched at the harsh words but grasped Kid's hand. "Can I not be…a soft, sweet boy?" Chrona asked, heart pounding furiously. Kid turned to Chrona, looking at him full on for the first time in a bit.

"You are. That's what's so hard to grasp about it. I need time…but I love you. I really do…" Kid whimpered as the sentences progressed. "Please…just a bit of time…"

"How much?" Chrona mouthed the words rather than speak them. Spirit was screaming too much for them to hear it anyways.

"Not long," Kid promised, locking his pinky around Chrona's. "I promise…and seal it with a kiss!"

"What?" Chrona started, but he was cut off by Kid's lips pressed softly on his own. Kid cupped a hand around Chrona's face, pressing it closer. Their lips remembered each other, and they flowed with the same rhythm they had the very first time their lips had locked. Chrona hugged Kid, a salted tear sliding down his cheek, confused by the simultaneous acceptance and inacceptance.

"I promise," Kid confirmed, pressing his forehead to Chrona's. He pressed his lips over the tear sliding down Chrona's cheek. Chrona realized that giving Kid time was the least he could do. If he felt confusion, what must Kid be feeling?

Time. Time. Mankind's worst enemy. Time. But if that's what Kid wanted, that's what Kid would get. Time!

Spirit stomped over, panting obliviously. "Okay! Fire…is…! OUT!" He smiled, looking over Kid and Chrona. His blackened face registered confusion. Chrona was straddling Kid, jacket shrouded over his thin frame. Kid's legs were spread out in a V shape and his face was blank as he stared at Spirit.

"Ah….um…you know, uh…yeah…so, let's, uh…head back, I guess…unless you want to stay there! You know, haha, ahem…" Spirit looked at them awkwardly and walked out of the smoking room. Kid turned back to Shinigami-sama, sliding Chrona off of his lap.

"Dad…um…see you at home," he smiled, ending the transmission. His father looked at him blankly from behind the mask, head cocked questioningly. "Later!"

Kid looked at Chrona and shrugged dismissively.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later.<em>

Chrona plopped onto his bed, sighing. It had been a long day and he had a lot of homework assignments to attend to. Maka and Soul were going to a party at Killik's, but Chrona had declined the invitation to go with them. Kid would probably go, meaning that it would be awkward for them both.

Kid had been absent on and off for the last two weeks, blaming it on illness, but Chrona knew better. Kid always took days off when he had too much on his mind. However, on the sparse days that Kid actually bothered to show up, Chrona could sense his supreme discomfort. He squirmed and fidgeted all day, glancing nervously at Chrona.

Chrona sighed. This whole "time" thing was starting to take a toll on him. He didn't quite understand Kid's trouble with his gender. But Maka had explained it in different terms: "Okay, so let's say you have a job that requires you to get a computer. You secretly prefer PC's, but everyone in you department likes Macs, so you don't want to be embarrassed by getting a PC instead of a Mac. So you bear with Macs and pretend to like them, when really, somewhere deep inside, you know that PC's are a better fit for you. So imagine your excitement when you find this Mac that seems to be perfect for you. You trust it with everything you have, all of your data and important files. Then you find out that this Mac is really a PC and the thing that you've been running from this whole is what you end up finding. Kid probably feels embarrassed and a bit confused. I think it's a good idea to give him some time to think this through. He obviously cares about you, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through that fire for you."

This made Chrona feel a bit comforted, but still….two weeks and no word from Kid…

Chrona nestled his head into the pillow that Kid had used. It smelled faintly of him. Chrona sighed, wondering if what started out as an innocent crush had turned to into an obsession. Was he like one of those creepy chicks in the movies that stalk dudes until they tell them they love them just to appease them? Was he being a nuisance? Was he pressuring Kid? Chrona squeezed his eyes closed and clutched the pillow tighter. He grabbed his own pillow and pushed it over his eyes, blocking out the light. Grabbing Kid's iPod from the nightstand, he hurriedly shoved the ear buds into his ears and turned the music up high.

About twenty minutes later, he felt something cool touch his face. It felt as slick as water, as flawless as marble. Chrona's eyes widened and he threw the pillow off of his face. The pale hand that caressed his cheek was partially covered with a satiny black sleeve that wrapped itself around the body it belonged to. As Chrona looked farther and farther up, his heart started to race. His breath caught in his throat and his cheeks reddened.

"K…Kid…" Chrona said quietly. The moment passed slowly and quietly. The music pounded in Chrona's ears, and Kid gestured to his ear, signaling Chrona to take them out. Chrona obeyed and was met with eerie silence.

Kid gazed off to the side, and Chrona followed his line of vision to see a suitcase. Kid turned to meet Chrona's eyes and smiled at Chrona's wide eyes.

"I promised, didn't I?" he asked kindly, voice velvety and soft. Chrona's eyes started to burn and his chest started to feel tight. He gave a small hiccup and tears began to slide down his face. He grinned and cocked his head to the side, tears running off of his face.

Kid leaned down and wrapped his arms around Chrona, smiling contentedly.

"Wow…my boyfriend _is_ a crybaby," he murmured. Chrona stopped.

"Wait…was that…a Vocaloid reference?" he breathed.

"Eh! You learned about Vocaloid for my sake!" Kid leaned back to look at Chrona. Chrona nodded as a smile began to grow on Kid's face.

"You DO love me!" Kid exclaimed, tackling the stunned boy.

Chrona giggled and wrapped his arms around Kid's neck.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah…I just had to make it a happy ending. I couldn't help it. I had to, you know? SO anyways, at some point there will be a collection of shorts about thema sequel/a part 2 or **_**something**_** because their story is not through yet! **

**Oh! OH! And thank you guys sooo much for reviewing as much as you did! Makes me so happy~! I was so scared when I uploaded the first chapter, and when the next day, there were four reviews, I sort of DIED. And it just grew and grew! Thank you! I am pleased that this is my first story!**

**So thank you! Please review, lol!**


End file.
